


Liche Lup

by Thenerdintheredsweater



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Lup is a devoted sister, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerdintheredsweater/pseuds/Thenerdintheredsweater
Summary: What if Lup was not absorbed by her umbrella? What if instead, her lich form was bound to it? Welcome to The Adventure Zone: Rewritten!





	Liche Lup

‘Jesus Christ this cave is boring.’ Lup Taaco, wizard, chef, and professional twin, is dead. Her red robed form floated next to her body which held her umbrastaff and huffed. She was BORED. But alas, there was nothing she could do but wait for someone to find her.

_Ten years later… ___

__“Uh, excuse me, whichever one you are… Uh, Dwarf? There’s a cane here to look at.”_ _

__Lup’s lich form looked up from her floating position above her skeleton when she heard an oh, so familiar voice. Her face lit up when she saw Taako, her brother, and two of her dearest friends walk into the cave. “Taako, Merle, Magnus! Oh my god it’s so good to see you guys!”_ _

__She quickly realized as the boys continued talking that they couldn’t see her. They just… Couldn’t. She quickly analyzed the situation and decided that she was going to go with them, with her brother, and find out what was going on._ _

__She watched as Merle took hold of the umbrella and- nope, nada, sorry Merle, none of that, not today. She raised a hand and blasted him away, cringing and shouting “Sorry man!” even though she knew he couldn’t hear. She watched as Taako approached, and she smiled. She let him take the umbrella, and cast a spell that turned the skeleton’s head towards him in acknowledgement. Her heart sank, however, as she realized Taako didn’t recognize the staff. She had a growing suspicion of what was going on, but she needed details. Thankfully, that wouldn’t be a problem, as she was bound to her weapon and where it went, Lup followed._ _

__And follow, Lup did. She followed her brother through the caves and mourned when Barry, her beloved Barry, sacrificed himself. She followed him to the moon base, where she was surprised to find she wasn’t turned away by alarms or anything similar. She stuck with him through the murder mystery he solved, and came to love a boy named Angus. In Goldcliffe, she cheered on her friends as they raced. She cried in the Crystal Kingdom when Merle, dear, dear Merle, lost his arm, and she laughed when Taako flirted with the Grim Reaper. (She swore she saw Kravitz nod at her, but she would take that to her grave… Again.) She went through the time loop in Refuge with her brother, and saw the prophesies. She laughed again when Taako pretended not to know to turn right. In Wonderland, she cried. She cried as she watched Taako approach death, and when her staff absorbed Edward? She went in after him, just for a moment, to beat the everloving shit out of the man who cause her brother so much harm. She watched as taako remembered her with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face._ _

___“Did you miss me, darling?” ____ _

_____“Of course I did, Lup. You’re my heart.” ____ _ _ _


End file.
